dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Vol 3 1
| Quotation = The Kindred? Well, hear me now, Kindred ... I have friends. And we're coming for you. | Speaker = Wonder Woman | StoryTitle1 = The Extinction Machines, Part One | Synopsis1 = Wonder Woman finds herself in the midst of a war conflict, in which appear to take a stand Russians and Americans or, at least, English speakers. She argues that she'd given the armies time to understand that peace is better than war, but now she's lost her patience. Unfortunately, a massive earthquake destroys the very ground this scene is taking place in, killing most men present. On the news, we learn that all around the world massive earthquakes have taken place, with scientists not able to find an explanation to the fact. What is sure is that each event is taking place near a fault line and that the catastrophe is an extinction-level crisis. Justice League members are seen helping out any way they can and are considered the only chance for humanity to sustain this threat. In Beijing, Green Lanterns Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz are building green light constructs to keep the buildings together. In New York, Cyborg compliments their work and asks them to go help in Hong Kong, while Flash is evacuating the U.S. West Coast and there's no word from Aquaman, Wonder Woman or Batman. Later, he stops a train about to crash agains some civilians and heads for the next assignment. In San Francisco, California, The Flash rescues a kid that was falling from a palace. In Atlantis, the movement of the oceanic crust beneath it is crushing the whole realm. Aquaman orders his citizens to get to the evacuation areas and hopes his friends are taking care of the surface as efficiently. In Hong Kong, as a tsunami menaces to destroy the city, Simon Buz creates an artificial shore to divert the huge wave's momentum. Unexpectedly, though, the people of the city say strange words ("Green light", "Stolen Light", "Our Light"), as in a trance, and Buz's Ring loses power, causing the two to fall towards the sea. Wonder Woman, in the fallout of the crush, is surrounded by dead people who seem to be controlled by the same power that controlled the inhabitants of Hong Kong. They repeat similar words to those heard before, but they also add: "We are coming back. We, the Kindred. Your time is over...". In San Diego, California, while the Flash is trying to save people, they act as strange as in the other locations and he suddenly loses his connection to the Speed Force. Batman reaches Cyborg from Gotham, explaining he was trying to make sense of all that's happening. In Gotham the quakes have been minimal, but something else seems to be going on. Cyborg also notes that Superman is doing miracles everywhere and he also saved the President of the United States. Batman gets to a crash site. There's a big projectile-shaped spaceship from which insect-like creatures emerge, attacking the close-by citizens. Batman calls for a quarantine of Gotham. In Atlantis the evacuation is still ongoing as a group of Atlanteans, under the same spell the others already saw attack Aquaman, who seems to fall with his city inside the oceanic crust. In Eastern Europe, as dead men continue attacking the Amazon, she fights back repelling them and menacing these so-called "Kindred" that she and her friends (i.e. the Justice League) are coming for them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Kindred Other Characters: * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Locations: * * * * * ** East Side Community High School * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}